


i am a product of rage and war (you never let me be anything else)

by Honee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honee/pseuds/Honee
Summary: He's angry.He's tired.He wishes his dad loved him.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 336





	i am a product of rage and war (you never let me be anything else)

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is pain. I'm inserting myself into canon and punching Philza Minecraft right in the face. GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR KIDS, SHITHEAD.

He never meant to get so angry. 

But he always did. 

Someone would say something, do something that would trigger a reaction in him. A fury that would bubble quickly up in his chest and soon spill out of his throat in the form of loud ferocious words. 

He spilt his guts more times that he could count. Foul words and broken promises and half lies and pathetic apologies left his lips almost constantly. 

He had no words now. Staring at his father and the warm smile he had on his face as he looked down at Ranboo. 

Not at Tommy. 

Never at Tommy. 

Why would he? 

Tommy had betrayed his precious Technoblade, hurt the feelings of the grown man who killed his friend and almost beat him to death in the pit and who had let Wilbur slip further into Dream's grasp with nothing more than a grunt. 

The man who had teamed with Dream, even after knowing what he had done to Tommy. That he had...he had... Tommy didn't want to think about it. 

Instead, he continued to stare. His eyes moving from the smile on Phil’s face to the matching one on Ranboo's. 

_ And who could blame him for being so happy?  _

Phil was comforting, Phil was caring, Phil was a dad. 

To everyone but Tommy, apparently. 

He could feel something bubbling up in his chest. His rage, his rage at being abandoned, cast aside so many times. Too many times. 

Even now, he stood across from the man who had absolutely him for a friend, then for a less broken child. The same thought echoed in his mind. 

_ Who could blame him for being so happy? _

Who could blame Phil for finally finding a child who was sweet, who was helpful, who was kind and not a complete and utter fuck-up. 

He was a soldier. 

A 16 year old with more blood on his hands than he knew what to do with. A 16 year old that had started and finished more wars than others would live for. 

**A child.** Some part of him screams. But he ignores it. He hasn't been a child in years. He became what he had needed to be. No- what Wilbur had needed him to be. He never even got a say in that. 

He wasn't what Phil wanted. He wasn't a son. 

There's more than enough proof of that as he stands with his clothes torn, against an absent father and traitor friend dressed neatly in matching attire. The rage spills over once again and words leave his mouth. 

"You left me." Phil freezes, turning his gaze to Tommy. Ranboo does the same, his mouth opening and then shutting again with nothing coming out. 

Well, Tommy has always been able to speak enough for three people. 

"You left me." He repeats. "You destroyed the last thing of Wilburs and then you left me. For dead. Why did you do that?" Phil frowns. "I was teaching you a lesson-" 

"What lesson?" His voice is flat. The rage that bubbled has manifested itself differently now. It takes the form of tears that drip down his cheeks as he looks at the man who was meant to love him unconditionally. And who so clearly doesn't. 

"Tommy-" Ranboo starts, when Phil can't think of an answer to respond with. 

"Was the lesson that I was better off dead with my country? Wil's country?" There's a bitterness in his voice as he interrupts the hybrid. "Is that it?" 

He takes a deep breath as the screams of others echo in his head. 

_ It's your fault. Why did you burn down the house? You're selfish! Tommy did this. Exile him. Let's be the bad guys. So long, Theseus.  _

"Maybe it would have been for the best, right?" 

Phil goes pale at that and Ranboo takes a step forward, one arm outstretched as though to grab him and stop him from doing... whatever it was he might do next. He turns and steps away before he can let Ranboo get close. He can't trust him. Not anymore. 

Who can he trust? 

**No one. No one. No one. Traitors, all of them.** A voice that sounds a little too much like Wilbur whispers. 

His back is still turned. He doesn't want to see Phil’s face. He doesn't want to look at it ever again. The murderer of both his brother's body and his brother's memories. 

"I'm sorry." He says, loud enough for the two to hear. He knows they do, from the quick inhale he hears. "I really am." 

He turns slightly, just to catch Ranboo's red and green eyes. 

His lips quirk up in what might be a smile. But he's not really sure. 

"I hope you're happy." And he means it. He does. Ranboo deserves to be happy. Phil too, to an extent. He's just sorry he couldn't provide it. He sighs and walks away.

He's already far gone by the time they can even think of words to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive! And trying to remain alive in this fandom...we'll see how it goes.
> 
> How are we feeling about those streams, fellas?
> 
> As always, comments feed me and keep me inspired!


End file.
